


Little Light

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Fluffy, Implied Merthur, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin holds his newborn son for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> More Merlin mpreg. I'm not sure which Merthur son is this. Oh well, it's Arthur's and that's what matters 8D


End file.
